


|Texting Draco|

by Nowkear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Texting, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, Waiter, restaurant, student, texting au, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowkear/pseuds/Nowkear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to a high class boarding school, and Daniel works at a quaint restaurant. Neither of them know each other very well until Draco messages the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> **Bold is Draco**
> 
>  
> 
> _Italic is Daniel_
> 
>  
> 
> Regular is Riley

** _(Saturday AM)_ **

(8:30) **Are you mad at me because we beat you at soccer?**

(8:35)  _Must've been a tough loss if the person you won't talk to you afterwards._

(8:36)  **What are you talking about Potter?**

(8:36)  **Oh shit! New phone, this is the wrong number!**

(8:37) _Yeah. What was the score?_

(8:38)  **You just ask random people their soccer scores?**

(8:39)  _Why not? I mean there's nothing good on tv right now._

(8:41) **Because it's weird?** _  
_

(8:43)  _I have a special place in my heart for soccer._

(8:44)  **The score was 12-9**

(8:45)  _That's not that bad._

(8:47)  **No, it isn't.**

(8:47)  _Good Luck with your friend._

(8:50) **Good luck with tv.**

**

_**(PM)** _

(11:30)  **His phone "died"**

(11:31)  _Wrong number again, or just an update?_

(11:32)  **Just an update.**

(11:33)  _Well, thanks I guess._

(11:34)  **Why are you still up?**

(11:35)  _I could ask the same of you random stranger._

(11:36)  **I am at an after game party. Your turn.**

(11:37)  _I'm finishing a shift at work._

(11:39)  **Texting at work? You must be a model employee.**

(11:40)  _E_ _mployee of the month 3 months in a row smart arse._

(11:42)  **How did you pull that off?**

(11:43)  _Skill, random stranger._

(11:44)  **You keep calling me random stranger. There a reason behind it?**

(11:44)  _Stranger danger._

(11:46)  **I mean, my name is Draco. So that makes me sort of less of a stranger right?**

(11:50)  _Who names their child Draco?_

(11:51)  **And what's wrong with the name Draco?**

(11:52)  _I could write you a list, of what's wrong with the name Draco._

(11:53)  **The name Draco is awesome.**

(11:55)  _If you have to say your name is awesome, it's obviously not awesome._

(12:00)  **Excuse you.**

(12:15)  **You should come back, this party is boring, and your sass is delightful.**

(12:17)  **I mean, you at least owe me your name. I gave you mine.**

(12:20)  _I didn't ask you for your name. You just gave it to me._

(12:21)  **You're so cruel**.

(12:22)  _I try._

(12:23)  **Oh really?**

(12:30)  _I've got work in the morning. Talk to you later /Draco/._

(12:31)  **You can't leave me at a this boring party alone!**

(12:33)  **Come back!**

(12:50)  **I have been abandoned**

(1:30)  **You stink.**

***

**_ (Sunday AM) _ **

(7:30)  _It's rude to tell people they stink._

(8:00)  **Who leaves someone alone at a party?**

(8:05)  _Someone with a life?_

(8:07)  **What's a life?**

(8:10)  **I go to a boarding school, I don't know what this is.**  

(8:20)  **Where did you go?**

(8:25)  **Have you abandoned me again?**

(10:30)  _We were_ _going through a breakfast rush._

(10:35)  **Huh?**

(10:36)  _You know when you go to a place that serves food, and there are a lot of people there?_

(10:38) **Yeah?**

(10:45)  _It's called a rush. There's one for breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well._

(10:46)  **Seems fun**.

(11:00)  _It is incredibly stressful._

(11:11)  **Sorry about it.**

(11:15)  _Well, work is work._

***

(11:16) Who do you keep texting?

(11:17)  _A friend._

(11:18) Why do you want another friend? You have me.

(11:19) You are breaking my heart Daniel.

(11:20)  _I worry about you Riley._

(11:22) Stop texting that person immediately if you love me.

(11:23)  _You don't own me._

(11:24) Soon, I will be your boss.

(11:25)  _Over my dead body._

(11:26) That can be arranged.

(11:26) Then I won't have to worry about you texting other people.

(11:27)  _Dibs on the elderly couple by the window._

(11:27) Dibs on the elderly couple by the window.

(11:27) Piss off.

(11:28)  _Gotta be quicker than that._

***

** _(Tuesday AM)_ **

(12:30)  **Do you ever have those people in your life that you just hate with a passion, and they still manage to make you feel... different?**

(12:35)  _Hello to you too! And my life is a series of people I hate, but I don't know about the second part._

(12:36) **I hate nearly everyone. But maybe you can help to a degree?**

(12:40)  _I mean I guess I could?_

(12:41)  **Okay, the person from the other day**

(12:41)  **He's honestly a pretty great person when we are alone**

(12:41)  **But in front of other people**

(12:41)  _He's a Twat?_

(12:42)  **Well, I was gonna say rude...**

(12:43)  _He sounds like a real twat._

(12:44)  **I mean...**

(12:45)  _So what else?_

(12:50)  **So basically, our first year, we didn't get along, and not so much our second year either. But our third year, his uncle was in a lot of trouble, and so we sort of started getting closer, and then his fourth year he was in this huge competition and he lost his friend.**

(12:52)  _This boy has a very dramatic life. Sorry he lost his mate though._

(12:53)  **Indeed. It was very sad for the entire school.**

(12:54)  **And we've been sort of seeing each other without anyone really knowing, and I wanted to go public with it last year, but he decided that it wasn't the best idea, so we have been putting it off for a while now.**

(12:55)  _Tragic._

(12:56)  **Could you at least try to be sympathetic?**

(12:58)  _How tragic?_

(12:59)  **Nvm, I don't expect a stranger to really care.**

(1:00)  _Well, I'm up at 1 in the morning, might as well keep going. My constant battle with the telly to get a good channel continues._

(1:01)  **Well, whenever I bring it up, he sort of just avoids the subject, and he went and got himself a girlfriend.**

(1:02)  _Draco...._

(1:03)  **... Yes?**

(1:04)  _Are you sleeping with a boy who has a girlfriend?_

(1:07)  _Your silence either means you've disappeared, or that you are actually a relationship wrecker..._

(1:09)  **HE INITIATES IT!**

(1:10)  _Now you better stop that yelling right there sir._

(1:11)  **Sorry.**

(1:13)  _Now Draco, you should not mess with a boy in a relationship, whether he wants you to or not, because when the girlfriend finds out, she's gonna forgive him a lot more easily than she's gonna forgive you._

(1:15)  **Thanks for the advice stranger.**

(1:17)  _You are welcome Kid with a weird name._

(1:19)  **My name is aWESOME**

***

_ **(Wednesday PM)** _

(12:15)  **Is the food good where you work?**

(12:17)  _I mean, I guess we wouldn't be in business if it wasn't?_

(12:18)  **Like, what types of food do you serve?**

(12:19)  _We serve normal food? Like what else would we serve?_

(12:20)  _We have a signature drink. It's very popular._

(12:21)  **Ooh. what's it called?**

(12:22)  _Not gonna tell you!_

(12:23)  **Why notttttt?????**

(12:24)  _Because only 3 places actually sell it, and I have decided that being murdered at work is not the way I want to go._

(12:25)  **I don't even believe you actually work, tbh.**

(12:26)  _Oh?_

(12:27)  **Yeah, you text too much for someone who works.**

(12:36)  **Oh, so now you're going to ignore me?**

(12:49)  **Fine then.**

***

(6:30)  **If I admit that you might actually work like you say you do, would you talk to me again?**

(6:34)  _Maybe._

(6:36)  **You are the best employee of whatever place you work at, and I know it's real.**

(6:37)  _You're damn right I'm the best._

(6:40)  **So what are you up to?**

(6:41)  _Chilling at home._

(6:42)  **Nice.**

(6:42)  _What about you?_

(6:43)  **I'm hiding out in a storage room.**

(6:44)  _Do I want to know why?_

(6:45)  **Lol, the student's call it "The Room Of Requirement", there is a whole bunch of stuff in here. I'm looking for something that I lost.**

(6:46)  _This room sounds cool._

(6:46)  _What did you lose?_

(6:48)  **Nothing of importance.**

(6:50) _0.o_

(6:51)  **I have a question for you.**

(6:51)  _You have to answer it first._

(6:52)  **You're not very trusting of people. I feel like if you went here, you and I would be in the same house.**

(6:53)  _I will ask about that whole house thing later, but_ _first: the answer to your question?_

(6:54)  **I am a boy.**

(6:58)  **You've gone silent? Did I need to ask the question? I thought it was pretty obvious.**

(7:01)  _I am a boy._

(7:02)  _I also knew you were a boy you git._

(7:03)  **Well now I know you're a boy. So I figure that's progress on the getting to know you.**

(7:04)  **You are now saved in my phone as "Boy".**

(7:05)  _Why?_

(7:06) **Why not? It's not like I know you're name or anything.**

(7:07)  **I mean, I don't know anything else about you, so I figure that's a defining trait worthy of contact info.**

(7:08)  _Sometimes I don't know if you're daft or endearing._

(7:08)  **Definitely endearing.**

***

_ **(Thursday PM)** _

(3:04)  **We haven't talks in almost 12 hours.**

(3:07)  _I am very upset right now._

(3:09)  **Because we haven't talked?**

(3:09)  **Is it because you've already fallen in love with me?**

(3:10)  _Don't flatter yourself. My mum kicked me off her bed, and then there was no more maltesers!_

(3:10)  _THIS IS WHY PEOPLE DIE YOUNG DRACO! BECAUSE THEIR MUM KICKS THEM OFF THEIR BEDS AND DOESN'T BUY ENOUGH_ _MALTESERS_

(3:11)  **What are maltesers?**

(3:11)  _I AM GOING TO PRETEND THAT YOU DID NOT ASK ME THAT QUESTION DRACO!_

(3:11)  _I AM JUST GONNA ACT LIKE THAT DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN. I AM DELETING THE MESSAGE RIGHT NOW!!!!_

(3:12)  **Are they really that good?**

(3:14)  _I never knew god existed, until I had_ _Maltesers._

(3:20)  **I am gonna end up** **getting detention for texting in class. Gtg.**

(3:20)  _You should get detention for not knowing what the hell maltesers are you prude._

***

(5:30)  **You're allowed in your parents room?**

(5:31)  _Why wouldn't I be allowed in my mum's room?_

(5:32)  **Idk, I've never been in my parents room.**

(5:33)  _But... but what if they have a sex dungeon and you don't know?_

(5:34)  **I DO NOT NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!**

(5:35)  _It os too late for you Draco._

(5:35)  **Stop!**

(5:36)  _This would be the time to eat maltesers, but you can't._

(5:37)  **First you put odd images of my parents, and then you tease me with a solution that I can't have.**

(5:38)  _The world is such a cruel place Draco._

(5:40)  **I still think it's unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours.**

(5:42)  _Make one up then nerd._

(5:43)  **Fine. I shall!**

(5:44)  _I'm sort of afraid to ask._

(5:45)  **I have decided!**

(5:45)  **Your new nickname shall be:**

(5:45)  _*drumroll*_

(5:46)  **DRACO 2!!!!!!!!!!!**

(5:47)  _That's the best you can do?_

(5:48)  **Your sass reminds me of myself. So I have decided you are just a second version of me.**

(5:49)  _I'm sassier than you._

(5:50)  **No, you have the 2 in your name Draco 2.**

(5:51)  _Am I to call you Draco 1 from now on?_

(5:52)  **SEE! You already want us to have cute pet nicknames for eachother!**

(5:53)  _Sod off you depraved gnome_

(5:54)  **THAT WAS NOT THE AGREED UP NICKNAMES SIR!**

(5:55)  _I have work you wanker._

(5:56)  **Boo!**

(5:59)  _See you later Draco 1._

(6:00)  **BYE BYE DRACO 2!**

***

_ **(Friday PM)** _

(7:00)  **Are you working?**

(7:12)  **So yes then?**

(7:23)  **I am bored Draco 2! And you are working! How am I to entertain myself?**

(7:38)  _I worry about you sometimes Draco._

(7:39)  **I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE DRACO 2!**

(7:40)  _Oh do I answer to you now?_

(7:41)  **Yes you do! Now tell me where you were?**

(7:42)  _I was exploring your parents sex_ _dungeon._

(7:43)  **THAT IS NOT OKAY DRACO 2!**

(7:43)  **YOU STAY OUT OF MY PARENTS BEDROOM!**

(7:44)  _So you admit that they have a sex dungeon 0.o?_

(7:45)  **I refuse to answer this question.**

(7:46)  _You're no fun Draco._

(7:47)  **I am loads of fun Draco 2.**

(7:48)  _I have yet to see any of this fun._

(7:49) **I'm the funnest person in the world.**

(7:50)  _So what does the funnest person in the world do on a Friday night?_

(7:51)  **...**

(7:52)  **Studying.**

(7:53)  _TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OH FUN ONE!_

(7:54)  **Wanker.**

***

_ **(Saturday AM)** _

(3:00)  **HAPPY ONE WEEK ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!**

(3:03)  _How old are you Draco?_

(3:04)  **16, why?**

(3:05)  _If you ever text me at such an ungodly hour again._

(3:05)  _You won't live to see 17._

 


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question game, more cute nicknames, and a phone call (or two).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Draco**  
>  _Italics is Daniel_  
>  Normal is Riley  
> Underline is Harry

_ **(** **Sunday AM)**_

(11:30)  **Is it safe to talk to you now?**

(11:32)  _I am still a bit upset about the whole waking me up at god knows what time._

(11:33)  **I know something that will make you feel better!**

(11:33)  _Oh?_

(11:34)  **New nicknames!!!!!!!!!**

(11:35)  _Oh god._

(11:36)  **Which brings me to the first order of business: Lets plays 21 one questions!**

(11:37)  _Lets play 10 questions and pretend we asked another 11._

(11:38)  **5 questions wth no restrictions?**

(11:39)  _7  questions with two restrictions._

(11:40)  **Ok, what are the restrictions?**

(11:42)  _No asking addresses (this includes towns, jobs, schools, etc.)_

(11:42)  _And no pictures._

(11:43)  **OKAY!!!!!**

(11:43)  **WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE??????????**

(11:43)  _I said no pictures!_

(11:44)  **USE YOUR MASTERFUL WAY OF WORDS AND PAINT ME A PICTURE!**

(11:45)  _Oh god I should have seen this coming. Ummmm, how do you mean?_

(11:46)  **Eye color, hair color, skin color, are you tall, skinny or fat, are you short, average looking or godly, the whole riffraff.**

(11:47)  _Ummmmm, I'm short (5'5) and skinny, and extremely pale. My eyes are blue. I have blonde hair (for now), and I'm not really attractive I suppose..._

(11:48)  **Why wouldn't you consider yourself attractive? Are you like completely covered in acne or something?**

(11:49)  _I have never had a pimple a day in my life good sir. I just don't really consider myself attractive._

(11:50)  **What does your uniform for work look like?**

(11:51)  _This seems like a set up? Are you trying to make a weird image of me so you can hunt me down?_

(11:52)  **Exactly, go on!**

(11:53)  _Our shirts change everyday, but they are striped button ups(each day has a different color). Guys have to roll up their sleeves, and wear a bowtie, girls have their sleeves rolled down and wear a bow in their hair. Aprons and black pants, with different colored shoes._

(11:54)  **So precise, what color do you wear today?**

(11:55)  _Green._

(11:56)  **I like the color green. Ummmmm, what are some of your hobbies?**

(11:57)  _I like to read and write. And I dance sometimes._

(11:58)  **Do you sing?**

(11:59)  _Absolutely not._

(12:00)  _This is your last question, so think about it carefully._

(12:00)  **WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY LAST QUESTION????? I HAVE TWO MORE????**

(12:01)  _Nope, you asked about why I'm ugly, and if I have acne. That's two._

(12:01)  **THAT ISN'T FAIR!**

(12:02)  _Last question Draco._

(12:03)  **Fine.**

(12:05)  **What's your name?**

(12:06)  _Oh._

(12:06)  _It's Daniel._

(12:07)  **Nice talking to you Daniel.**

(12:08)  _Nice talking to you too Draco._

***

** _(PM)_ **

(2:13)  **NOW! I SHLL GIVE YOU ANOTHER NICKNAME!**

(2:14)  _MAKE IT GOOD THIS TIME!_

(2:15)  **DRACO 2 IS AWESOME GOOD SIR! BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT!**

(2:15)  **DRUMROLL!**

(2:16) _*drumroll*_  

(2:17)  **SNOWFLAKE!**

(2:18)  _GOODBYE_

(2:19)  **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(2:21) _You named me Snowflake -_-_

(2:22)  **Snowflake has character!**

(2:23)  _You've made me sound like a pixie!_

(2:24)  **Well, you are pale, attractive, small, and you dance. Like a snowflake...**

(2:26)  _I told you I wasn't attractive..._

(2:27)  **I think that anyone who thinks that they aren't THAT attractive, are probably just trying to be modest.**

(2:28)  _Or realistic with themselves?_

(2:30)  **Nobody is ever realistic with themselves. Everyone is either too easy or too harsh on themselves.**

(2:31)  _That's deep Draco, you should become a philosopher._

(2:35)  _I gtg Draco, talk to you later._

(2:35)  **Talk to you later Snowflake.**

***

  _ **(Monday PM)**_

(4:30)  **Oh wow, we haven't talked in 24 hours.**

(4:32)  _Yeah..._

(4:35)  **So how is life Snowflake?**

(4:56)  _I have found a tv channel that I have settled on, but other than that, just work. What about you Draco 1?_

(4:57)  **Wow, you finally found a channel? What does it play that is so intriguing?**

(5:03)  _Mostly it's Friends Reruns._

(5:04)  **Friends reruns?**

(5:04)  _No Draco don't say it..._

(5:04)  **What is Friends?**

(5:04)  _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

(5:07)  **JESUS CHRIST DANIEL CALM DOWN!**

(5:07)  **THAT WAS TOO MANY LETTERS, MY PHONE COULDN'T HANDLE IT!**

(5:07)  _YOU ARE TRULY A MONSTER DRACO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MALTESERS ARE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FRIENDS IS, HOW CAN WE EVEN BE FRIENDS IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FRIENDS IS!?!?!?!?!?!_

(5:09)  **I looked it up, and apparently it's just a tv show about 5 people.**

(5:10)  _IT IS NOT JUST A TV SHOW SIR!_

(5:11)  **But it is just a tv show? Is it a good one?**

(5:12)  _When you don't analyze it too much it is. I just have so many great memories with the show that I can't help but love it._

 (5:13)  **So what does analyzing it do to it?**

(5:14)  _I'm not gonna tell you._

(5:15)  **WHY NOT?**

(5:16)  _BECAUSE THEN YOU WON'T WATCH IT!_

(5:17)  **I don't want to watch it anyway then.**

(5:19)  _I think we should talk to other people._

(5:21)  **Fine then.**

***

(5:21)  _Why aren't you_ _working? You literally haven't moved for 3 hours...._

(5:23) I don't answer to you Mr.Gillian.

(5:23) To what do I owe the pleasure of this text? You never text me first.

(5:25)  _I text you first all the time! You just never respond!_

(5:26) Dammit, why can't you be the bad guy for once Daniel?

(5:27)  _I'm too much of a nice person._

(5:28) I mean, when you're not sassing everybody you might be.

(5:30)  _I don't sass people, I just have a very attitude-y voice._

(5:32) 38% sure adding a "-y" to the end of a word doesn't make it an actual word.

(5:33)  _Which means the other 72% makes me right._

(5:34) I hate your logic.

(5:35)  _I hate your weird percentages._

(5:35) My weird percentages are the only thing that give you life.

(5:35) EXCEPT FOR WHATEVER BOY YOU'VE FALLEN FOR OVER TEXT!

(5:36)  _I HAVE NOT FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A BOY OVER TEXT!_

(5:37) Sure you haven't.

(5:37) _Stop blowing me kisses, it's weird._

(5:38) WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO OUR BOSS?!?!?!?!?!?!

(5:39) WHAT DOES HE WANT DANIEL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

(5:40) DAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WWWWWWHWHHHHHHYYYYYY AAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK??????

(5:40) WHY DOES HE WANT TO TALK TO ME NOW.

(5:45) HOW DARE HE TELL ME THAT I CANNOT SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU DANIEL!

(5:46)  _I KNOW RIGHT? I WILL LOVE WHOMEVER I WANT, WHERE I WANT!_

(5:46) HE CANNOT RESTRICT OUR LOVE! _  
_

(5:47)  _I need to get less weird friends._

(5:48) All you need is me luv.

***

(5:15) Draco, can we talk?

(5:22)  **What do you want Potter?**

(5:23) There's a rumor going around that you're talking to someone else...

(5:24)  **And what if I am? What concern is it of yours?**

(5:24) Well, I'm just curious. Because you don't meet with me like you used to. You don't even respond half the time.

(5:25)  **I was told it probably wasn't the best idea to mess with a boy who's in a relationship.**

(5:26) But I'm not in a relationship?

(5:27)  **Sod off Potter, everyone knows you snogged Ginny Weasley.**

(5:28) I kissed her once, and now all of a sudden we're married?

(5:29) Can you please just meet me in the room of requirement?

(5:32) **I don't think thats the best idea Harry...**

(5:33) Please Draco?

(5:35)  **I'll think about it...**

 ***

(5:50)  **Daniel...**

(5:54)  _Something really funny just happened._

(5:55)  **Can you help me out with a decision?**

(5:56)  _Don't do it if you would feel guilty afterwards..._

(5:57)  _I don't know if that actually helps. It's usually the advice I_ _give Riley._

(5:58)  **Who's Riley?**

(5:58)  **ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS RILEY????**

(5:59)  _I don't ask you questions about Potter, you don't ask me questions about Riley kay?_

(6:00)  **Oh...**

(6:01)  _Oh... is something wrong with that Potter fellow?_

(6:02)  **I'm supposed to meet him...**

(6:04)  _Oh..._

(6:06)  _Don't let me stop you then... I guess._

(6:07)  **Daniel?**

(6:09) _Yeah?_

(6:10)  **I don't think I'm gonna go.**

(6:11)  _That's probably a good idea._

(6:12)  _I'm trying to figure out a quick problem for ALGEBRA!_

(6:13)  **OH NO, NOT ALGEBRA!!!!!!!**

(6:14) _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

(6:14)  **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

(6:15)  _Ok, I'm glad that's over._

(6:15)  **That's good.**

(6:16) **So, wait, how does it work?**

(6:17)  _How does what work?_

(6:17) **Work and school, and such?**

(6:21) _Well, I'm not really in school anymore, I'm sort of doing Riley's homework for her. She works and I love algebra, so it works out for both of us._  

(6:21)  **Wait. WHy aren't you in school anymore? If I can ask?**

(6:22)  _I graduated a while ago. When I was younger, I skipped a lot of grades, so I finished earlier than a lot of people._

(6:23)  **Snowflake was a baby genius??????!!!!!!!!**

(6:23)  _BIG SURPRISE THERE HUH?!?1_

(6:24)  _*aggressively stares at the one amongst exclamation points*_ _  
_

(6:25)  **How dare that "1" try and slip into that sentence.**

(6:26)  _That "1" is so frigging rude._

(6:27)  **That "1" is a wanker.**

(6:28)  **I just noticed that you completely shifted the subject...**

(6:29)  _I just figured you wouldn't really want to talk about it?_

(6:30)  _Did you still want to talk about it Draco?_

(6:35)  **What's your most favorite thing in the world?**

(6:36)  _I love the snow._

(6:37)  **SNOWFLAKE LOVES THE SNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

(6:40)  _I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD MAKE THAT JOKE! I'M LEAVING NOW!!!!!_

(6:42)  **NOOOOOOOOOO**

(6:43)  _It's too late. I am gone._

(6:45)  **Damn, and here I was hoping I'd get to talk to you more.**

(6:47)  _Nope. You can't talk to me anymore. Bye Draco 1!_

(6:49)  **Don't stay gone too long Snowflake!**

(6:50)

**(Message Failed to Send:)**

**I'll miss you too much...**

**(Try to send again?)**

**(No)**

***

 

_ *Calling Drakey* _

  **"What do you want?"**

_ "Drakey, why are you always so mean to me? Also, you actually picked up!"_

**"I was waiting for someone to text and you popped up. Also, don't call me Drakey."**

_ "So what they say about your secret lover over text is true then?!" _

**"Who is 'they' again?"**

_ "Mostly just me and the Draco fan club." _

**"Please tell me that's not really a hing."**

_ "That's not the point! What's your friends name?" _

**"None of your business Pansy!"**

_ "Awwwww! How cute! You're already protective of them!" _

**"I really should just not answer the phone when you call."**

_ "Without me, your life would be dull." _

**"Debatable."**

_ "Don't be mean!" _

**"What do you want Pans?"**

_ "Save the cute nicknames for your lover! Alright stop growling at me. Crabbe, Goyle, and I are planning to head down to Hogsmeade this weekend. Are you gonna come?" _

**"I'm not really in the mood."**

_ "Is everything ok?" _

**"Everything is fine Pansy. Just a lot on my mind."**

_ "Alright... If you change your mind, let me know ok?" _

**"Will do."**

 

***

_ **(Tuesday AM)** _

(1:23)  **Is it still too early to text you?**

(1:30)  _Yes. But I don't mind I guess._

(1:31)  **I honestly didn't even expect you to answer.**

(1:32)  _Such little faith in me Draco._

(1:33)  **Sometimes I like to pretend you're a healthy human being with great sleeping habits.**

(1:34)  _Break out of that delusion right now sir._

(1:34)  _It can only lead to disappointment._

(1:35)  **How honorable of you ,Snowflake, to worry about how I will cope.**

(1:36)  _Just fall into my arms darling._

(1:37)  **Those flimsy things would probably drop me on my arse.**

(1:38) _..._

(1:38) _..._

(1:38) _..._

(1:38)  _How dare you._

(1:40)  **Goodnight!**

(1:40)  _I hope your pillow suffocates you._

 

***

**_(PM)_ **

(3:15)  **I LIVE**

(3:16)  _NOT FOR LONG_

(3:17)  **I"M DRACO FUCKING MALFOY**

(3:17)  **I'M GONNA LIVE FOREVER**

(3:25)  _Your family owns too much land._

(3:26)  **Huh?**

(3:27)  _Also I'm pretty sure 11 year old you and your dad use more product in a day than your mother does in a year._

(3:33)  **YOU LOOKED ME UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

(3:34)  **INVASION OF PRIVACY SIR**

(3:36)  **I DEMAND A PICTURE OF YOU SINCE YOU KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE!!!!**

(3:37)  _Request denied greaser._

(3:38)  _Plus the most recent picture is of you 4 years ago. And a ferret with you tagged._

(3:39)  _Story behind it?_

(3:40)  **I don't want to talk about it -_-**

(3:42)  _Does the little Ferret not want to talk about it._

(3:43)  **I REFUSE TO LET THE FIRST NICKNAME YOU CHOSE FOR ME BE FERRET!**

(3:44)  _Tis too late for you Ferret. Your contact name has already been set._

(3:45)  **Snowflaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeee!**

(3:46) _Feeeeeeeeeerrrrreeeeetttttttttttt!_

(3:37)  **I have to practice soon.**

(3:39)  _Then go to practice?_

(3:40)  **I can't**

(3:40)  **I like talking to you too much.**

(3:41)  _Oh..._

(3:42)  _Then go to practice so you can talk to me again later._

(3:45)  **Lol, ok.**

(3:45) **BYE BYE** **Snowflake!**

(3:47)  _Bye_ _Ferret._

***

(5:30)  **I have returned**

(5:32)  _You were gone forever._

(5:33)  _I counted._

(5:35)  **That was quite possibly the most adorable thing you've ever sent me**

(5:37)  _I have a puppy sneezing that could probably top that._

(5:42)  **Tempting, but I'll pass.**

(5:45)  _Your loss, it's adorable._

(5:47)  **I've gtg, but I'll ttyl?**

(5:50)  _Maybe tomorrow, I'm so sleep deprived._

(5:53)  **Bad Snowflake, go to sleep.**

(5:55)  _I'm trying to but this twit keeps texting me._

(5:56)  **You should tell him to buzz off. He's probably got some things he's got to do.**

(5:57)  _I'll probably just fall asleep on him._

(5:58)  **That's mean. He'll just sit there waiting or a message back and it will never come.**

(5:59)  _How tragic._

(6:00)  **I really do have to go now.**

(6:03)  _Before I completely black out_

(6:03)  _I really like talking to you too Draco._

***

(9:30)  **OH!**

(9:30)  **WHAT'S THIS?!?!?!?**

(9:30)  **SNOWFLAKE LIKES TALKING TO ME?!?!?!?**

(9:30)  **HOW SWEET**

(9:31)  _You woke me up wanker._

(9:32)  **OH SNOWFLAKE, YOUR MESSAGE WAS JUST SO SWEET I HAD TO.**

(9:33)  **BUT HEY**

(9:33) **WHILE YOU'RE AWAKE**

(9:33)  _I'm not awake._

(9:34)  _I'm asleep._

(9:35)  **HOW CAN YOU MESSAGE ME IF YOU'RE ASLEEP?!?!?!**

(9:36)  _Magic_

(9:37)  **NO SUCH THING!**

(9:40)  _ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

(9:40)  _ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

(9:41)  _GET THE HINT YET FERRET?!?!?!?_

(9:42)  **I get it.**

(9:43)  **Night Snowflake**

***

_ **(Wednesday AM)** _

(3:43)  _WAKE UP DRACO!_

(3:44)  _The day beckons, and Snowflakes awaken the sleeping Ferret!_

(3:46) **The ferret will probably just mute his notifications and go back to sleep.**

(3:47)  _THEN HE SHOULD PREPARE FOR THE STORM THAT COMES AFTER HIS NOTIFICATIONS ARE BACK ON!_

(3:49)  **Let me sleep Snowflake!**

(3:50)  _NO!_

(3:50)  _I require attention and the last time I texted Riley at this hour, she threw a rock through my window._

(3:51)  _Given that you do not know where I live, I figured you were the best bet._

(3:53)  **Oh goody**

(3:55)  _More enthusiasm sir!_

(3:55)  _You are very lucky indeed!_

(3:56)  **Who knew that luck felt like sleep deprivation?**

(3:57)  _Only the entire world Draco. Jeez catch up_

(3:59)  **I'm gonna catch up on sleep now!**

(4:00)  _Ugh, fine._

***

(9:21)  **Why are you awake so early?**

(9:22)  _Skillz_

(9:23)  **I'm serious. I think that last night was the first time that you ever told me you were actually sleeping.**

(9:25)  _Insomnia Skillz_

(9:30)  **You really are quite tragic aren't you Snowflake?**

(9:31) _My dear Ferret, you haven't the slightest idea._

***

_ **(PM)** _

(4:30)  _What did you want to tell me yesterday while I was trying to sleep._

(4:31)  **I forgot...**

(4:33)  _I feel like you're lying but whatever._

(4:35)  **What are your plans for the day?**

(4:36)  _I'm getting new shoes, so that's gonna take forever._

(4:37)  **Why is it gonna take forever?**

(4:39)  _I'm going with Riley, and I'm already really particular about my shoes, and she's more particular than that._

(4:40)  _So the odds of us leaving without the right shoes is small, but finding them could take forever._

(4:41)  **You sound like a pair of mums.**

(4:42) _My mum is more particular than both of us, so we don't invite her._

(4:43)  **Odl**

(4:45)  _Yeah, but I gtg, she's outside and she'll pitch a fit if I don't hurry._

(4:47)  **Ttyl**

(4:50)  _Byeeeee!_

***

(4:55) Why are you taking forever?

(4:55) I told you to be ready at 5?

(4:55) In Riley time thats really 4:45, but I gave you an extra 10 minutes cause I know how much you hate shoe shopping.

(4:56)  _I don't want to go shopping. People stare too much._

(4:57) You'll be fine Daniel, throw on some shorts to get some confidence, strap up and lets go.

(4:58) You've got some sexy legs

(4:58)  _Eyes on the road perv_

***

(7:23) WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!

(7:23) I WAS GETTING US SOME ICE CREAM AND I TURNED AROUND AND NOW YOU'RE GONE!!!!

(7:24) DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED????

(7:25)  _Chill mate._

(7:25) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MATE?!?!?!?!?!?!

(7:26)  _I saw a pair of shoes that I liked earlier, so I went back to the store to look again._

(7:26) WHICH STORRRRRREee???

(7:27)  _Madam Malkin's_

(7:28) I'LL BE RIGHT THERE

(7:30)  _Tyt_

(7:32) Also, I ate your ice cream because I was so worried.

(7:32)  _Don't you dare show up without ice cream_

***

_ **(Thursday AM)** _

(12:21)  _I found the perfect shoes._

(12:23) _They're green._

(12:24)  _I should sleep, these messages are taking far too long to make sure they come out right._

(12:28)  _Goodnight Draco._

***

(9:38)  **I bet they're great green shoes**

(9:42)  _They are. I really like them. Riley wants to take them out for a test trial, and I am gonna die._

(9:46)  **What exactly is a test trial?**

(9:49)  _Probably a hike. Or a run._

(9:50)  **Sounds exhausting.**

(9:52)  _You play soccer, how is a run exhausting?_

(9:53)  **Running is exhausting.**

(9:55) _It really is._

(9:56)  **But I get a lot of exercise running around, so I pretty much get to eat whatever I want.**

(9:58)  _No wonder my "flimsy" arms wouldn't be able to catch you, you're probably as big as a boat._

(10:00)  **I hope you go hiking.**

(10:02)  _Why?_

(10:03)  **So that you fall down the trail and hurt yourself you arse.**

_ **(PM)** _

(12:31)  _SHE'S TAKING ME OUT OF CELLPHONE RANGE_

(12:32)  _HOW AM I GONNA LIVE WITHOUT CELLPHONE SERVICE?!?!?!?!?!_

(12:32)  _THE LITTLE TRAITOR IS TRYING TO KILL ME_

(1:32)  **WHY IS SHE TAKING YOU OUT OF CELLPHONE RANGE?**

(1:35) **WHERE ARE YOU GOING???**

***

(4:30) _I'm sending this message from the top of a hiking trail. I don't know which one, all I know is that my thighs are killing me. And I hate this entire trip. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be eaten by a bear, and my pretty green shoes will be the only thing left of me. I will leave one to my parents, and you and Riley can fight over the other (good luck). Gtg because Riley is yelling about something (she is complaining more than I am about the whole thing). We're staying out here for the night apparently, since Riley doesnt want to drive all the way back. Theres so little service and Wi-Fi is like £8 so no thanks.T_ _ake care Ferret._

***Calling Snowflake***

_"Hello, you've reached Daniel! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now for some reason or anoth-"_

"He's hanging out with me!"

_"But if you leave your name and number after the tone, I'll get back to you as soon as- OI!"_

"Leave 'im alone nerds!"

_ ***beep*** _

**"Wow, I didn't really expect you to sound like that if I'm being quite honest. It's nice. It sounds like you're trying to comfort everyone. Gonna be honest with you, I'm not even sure why I called you, I was sort of just finding myself dialing your number. I guess it's probably because I need advice, and I can't really wait for you to text back. But yeah. Just message me whenever you're done with Riley. Or don't, I don't really want to tell you what to do. Ok, bye."**

**_ *Call Ended* _  
**

***

**_ (Saturday AM) _ **

(12:00)  _I'm sorry that I didn't respond quickly. Me and Riley have been travelling all day!_

(12:13)  _Please still be awake. You sounded really upset._

_*Calling Ferret*_

**"Hmmm, what?"**

_"Is everything alright?"_

**"Who is this?"**

_"Daniel."_

**"Oh! Hi."**

_"Hi."_

**"What's got you giggling like a schoolgirl?"**

_"Riley's giving me a ride home and she's doing this weird thing where she responds to the things that I say."_

**"Ah, so thats what I've been hearing?"**

_"Yeah pretty much."_

**"Well, I'm glad you called, I actua--"**

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

**"Whats wrong!?"**

_"SHE JUST RAN A STOP SIGN!"_

**"A stop sign Snowflake? You're screaming over a stop sign?"**

_"Laws are not meant to be broken Ferret! What? Sod off Riley!"_

**"How dare she make fun of our cute nicknames!"**

_"Yeah!"_

**"This conversation is going too casually."**

_"Yeah, it's a bit odd, but we have been talking for a while now. BYE RILEY!"_

**"Jesus Daniel! You gotta scream right into the phone?!"**

_"sorry"_

**"'Is all right.** **I'm gonna have to go back to bed. Crabbe is throwing a fit."**

_"Piss off Crabbe, I'm talking to Ferret."_

**"You hear that Crabbe? He said piss off! Oh he doesn't like that very much. OI! Stop laughing Snowflake, my life is in danger!"**

_"Is everything alright?"_

**"Crabbe's a bit sensitive about his sleep. I had to go to the common room to talk to you."**

_"But actual question: Is everything ok?"_

  **"Yeah, just a fight with my parents."**

_"Not gonna lie, I can't relate. I don't fight with my parents."_

**"Lucky aren't you?"**

_"I try, they just don't fight back."_

**"A teenager who wants to fight with his parents... You are so tragic Daniel."**

_"Oh. I wasn't expecting you to say my actual name."_

**"Should I say it again ;)?"**

_"Don't be weird."_

**"Awwww, did I make Snowflake blush?"**

_"I'm going to hang up now. You're obviously fine Ferret."_

**"I have one request before you go!"**

_"What is it?"_

**"Can you-uh- say... Nevermind."**

_"You can't start a request and then say nevermind. Come on what is it?"_

**"I feel too embarrassed to say it."**

_"Worst case scenario-"_

**"You hang up and never talk to me again."**

_"I'll call you a perv and hang up."_

**"What type of things do you think I'm gonna ask you, Snowflake?!"**

_"I don't know your life."_

**"Can you say 'Goodnight Draco?' in a really nice tone?"**

_"Oh."_

**"Is that a no?"**

_"No."_

**"Really! Ok! Go!"**

_"You're a twit."_

**"Cooooooooommmmmeeee onnnnnnn! I'm ready! Go!"**

_"Goodnight Draco."_

**"Goodnight Daniel."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I'll get better at posting, I promise!


End file.
